On your knees, Potter
by Simone Simon
Summary: It's Christmas holiday and Harry finds himself all alone, friends having gone off to their families. And then a mysterious person who keeps hidden in the shadow lures him to bed one night. HPDM SLASH! Complete.
1. One shot

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...thanks for noticing.  
  
**Warning:** SLASH...yummy  
  
**Author's note:** One shot, unless i change my mind...or the reviewers do. Harry/Draco, I was bored, so here you have it.

* * *

**On your knees, Potter**

* * *

"Harry, wake up," Ron shook the raven haired Gryffindor's arm.  
  
Barely conscience, Harry turned to look at Ron, "What?" He asked groggily.   
  
"It's time for breakfast, then 'Mione and I are leaving for holiday."  
  
Harry pulled the covers over his head and sunk further down into the bed. Ron chuckled, "C'mon, Golden boy, you have to face the day sometime.  
  
Why? Harry thought, Sirius is dead, Voldemort is gaining power, and I get to spend Christmas alone.  
  
Harry groaned. Ron sat on the edge of his bed and talked to the covers. "You alright, mate?"  
  
"No," came Harry's muffled reply.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
Harry heard the concern in his friend's voice; he thinks I'm falling into shadow again, like I did when Sirius died. "It's just," he sat up and threw the covers away. "I'm going to be alone here for two weeks, thinking about how much fun you and Hermione are going to have." And a certain white-blonde b-He sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate. Maybe I can come back early." Ron said, hopefully.  
  
"We'll see," He got out of bed, "Well, I guess we should get moving."  
  
- - -  
  
"Write me Harry," Hermione said, hugging the raven-haired boy. " I'll send your present on Christmas." Then she disappeared into a horseless carriage with Ginny and Neville.  
  
"Bye mate," Ron hugged him as well.  
  
Harry managed a weak smile as he watched his friends go. He sighed, heading back into the castle.  
  
"Looks like it's just me and you Hedwig," He said to the snowy owl in the owlry a few minutes later.  
  
"I've always liked that bird," Harry looked up, startled. "Always so elegant, when I come up to send letters to father, she's always sitting there, just waiting for you."  
  
Who ever was talking was in the shadows, he thought he could place the voice, but it could be anyone.   
  
"I know you can't see me Harry," they continued. "But I can see you, and believe me I like what I see. Meet me in the Prefect bathroom tonight at nine. Don't bother waiting for me when you leave here, I won't use the door."  
  
"Who…?"  
  
"You want to know?" They asked seductively, "Be there tonight."  
  
And nothing more was said.  
  
- - -  
  
_Why am I doing this?_ Harry asked himself that night. He was under the invisibility cloak on his way to the prefect bathroom.  
  
Something in the back of his mind told him it was because he's lonely.  
  
_For all I know this could be some trick Voldemort's playing on me._  
  
**But what if it's not? I mean, what if behind the doors to that bathroom there's a chance for real happiness, the kind you haven't felt since Sirius-  
**  
And suddenly he was there. "Butterbeer and holiday cheer," he whispered and the doors opened. Good thing Ron had told him the password before he'd left.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before stepping inside. He slipped off the invisibility cloak and looked around. There was a note taped to the mirror. It was a map leading to a portrait in the dungeons. On the bottom in red ink it said the password was 'Cold fire'.  
  
He sighed and asked himself if it was worth so much trouble to find out who this person was. And then he started for the dungeons.  
  
- - -  
  
"I knew you'd come," the same voice from the owlry informed the Gryffindor.   
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, stepping into what looked like a Slytherin bedroom. It was dark lit with only a few candles.  
  
The mysterious person stepped out to where Harry could see him. His mouth hung open.  
  
"I rather thought you'd enjoy this," Draco Malfoy smirked before taking a step closer to him.  
  
"En-enjoy what?" Harry swallowed; the blonde was a little too close for comfort at the moment.  
  
Draco reached out and ran his fingers over Harry's lips, "I just wanted to get you alone," Draco said, "Watch you squirm under my touch," he smiled and stepped closer still, their faces barely an inch apart.  
  
"M-Malfoy-"  
  
"Shh," the Slytherin placed one finger over Harry's lips, "Don't fight it."  
  
And before Harry knew what had happened Draco was on top of him, lips crushed together, hands all over the place.  
  
Don't fight it!? He thought, and then the blonde's hands were in Harry's pants, and he didn't, he didn't fight it.  
  
Harry fell into the kiss, taking off Draco's shirt as well as his own. Draco pushed them both over to the bed. He started to unbutton the Gryffindor's pants while still kissing him, using his tongue to explore Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry let his hands map out every inch of Draco's body; he grabbed the back of his thighs and pulled him so that he was sitting on top of Harry.  
  
Draco pulled out of the kiss to smirk at this move, and then he began licking all over Harry, having efficiently removed the boy's pants. He paused to dip his tongue into Harry's belly button; he looked up to see Harry holding in cries of pleasure before taking the raven-haired boy in his mouth.  
  
He was close to coming when Draco sat up, his jaw dropped in disappointment. The blonde plastered the ever-present smirk on his face and crawled up to kiss Harry. "Tell me… I'm not …dreaming," Harry said between kisses.  
  
"So you dream about me?" Draco smiled sitting up.  
  
"Don't stop," Harry begged.  
  
"On your knees, Potter."  
  
His eyes shot open, "What?"  
  
"You heard me, just do it."  
  
Harry blinked a few times before he complied.  
  
Draco smiled, removing his own pants and preparing himself to fulfill a fantasy that's always been in the back of his mind.  
  
He placed his hands on Harry's hips to guide him in and he began thrusting.  
  
Harry chanted Draco's name mixed in with moans and cries of pleasure be fore he came. He collapsed on the bed, Draco on top of him, and sighed.  
  
"Draco I-"  
  
"Don't say it Potter…don't say anything."  
  
They kissed before both fell asleep.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, Draco was gone.  
  
There was a note beside him on the pillow. "Merry Christmas." It read, and nothing more.

* * *

Review if you'd like...i know i always do.   
  
Love and Kisses  
  
Simone 


	2. Two Shot

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...thanks for noticing.  
  
**Warning:** SLASH...yummy  
  
**A/N:** Alright, thanks to all my reviewers, aperently on shot wasn't good enough, so i love you all here's a bit more. And i may post a 3rd chapter, still debating...but probably.

* * *

_On You're Knees, Potter: Two-shot_

* * *

Back in Gryffindor tower Harry stretched out on the bed. _If I were anyone else I'd be having a good cry right about now._ He thought, he sighed and rolled over, face down in the pillows. _Bloody fucking Malfoy, how could I let this happen?  
_  
Romantic thoughts of Malfoy were nothing new to Harry, but never did he think he'd get a chance to live out these fantasies.   
  
_It was a one-night stand, that's all._  
  
**But why you? There are a dozen other people in the castle on holiday, but he chose his sworn enemy.  
**  
_He could have at least stayed to say good bye…_  
  
**He's Malfoy, what did you expect?  
**  
Harry sighed in defeat and stood up, resolving to take a shower and head down for a late breakfast.  
  
- - -  
  
Draco was lying in bed reading a book after he'd made sure Harry had left when the portrait swung open. "I told you Snape I'm not going to the sodding Manor," he called, assuming it was his godfather.  
  
When no one answered he looked up. "Oh, it's you," he said realizing Harry was standing in the hall. "Well, what do you want?" he snapped.  
  
"I was just…last night…"  
  
"Yeah…?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Boy Potter you're a genius when it comes to forming complete sentences."  
  
Harry glared at him before turning around.  
  
"What did you expect?" Draco called after him, "That we would fall madly in love and I'd kiss your golden boy ass begging you to forgive me for everything over the years? It was a good fuck, end of story."  
  
Tears stung Harry's eyes as the portrait swung closed.  
  
_Why me, why do I have to fucking cry!?  
_  
**It's only Malfoy.  
**  
_Exactly! So why is he getting to me like this?  
_  
**Because you like him.  
**  
Harry froze. "No," he said aloud. "Not Malfoy."  
  
- - -  
  
On his way to dinner that night Draco spotted Harry in the courtyard. Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind that told him to walk on, he went over the Gryffindor.  
  
"Potter," he spat, ready for a round of insults to start flying, regular things, like ferret boy, scar head, things about the Dark Lord, Draco retorting with how poor Weasley was. It was the same routine, different day.  
  
So naturally the blonde was taken aback when Harry looked up, eyes red as if he'd been crying.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked harshly.  
  
"I um," never had Draco been at a loss for word over Potter. The way he sat there, shoulders slumped over…he looked so, hurt, so human. Merlin what have I done?  
  
"I'm not really in the mood for company," he finished.  
  
"Right," Draco said, backing away slowly.  
  
- - -  
  
Harry smiled the next morning at breakfast when Hedwig landed at his table. _At least a letter from 'Mione will cheer me up._ He thought.  
  
When he took the parchment from Hedwig's leg though, he knew it wasn't Hermione's writing.  
  
_I need to speak with you,_ was scrawled on thee parchment in Draco's handwriting. _You know where, tonight, nine.  
_  
Harry glanced toward the Slytherin table to see Draco staring back at him.   
  
- - -  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said that night when Harry entered his room.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Don't play like that. I never meant to hurt you…I just thought…"  
  
"Thought what?" Harry demanded, "That I would let you get away with a mindless fuck? Think again Malfoy."  
  
"What do you want me to do then? I apologized, isn't that enough?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute, "Take me on a date."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow.  
  
"In Hogsmede, where everyone can see us."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"I like you Draco," Harry continued, "So take me out and maybe you can like me too."  
  
"Fine, we'll go on a sodding date."  
  
Harry nodded happily, "Owl me with the details." And he left.  
  
"What? No kiss!" Draco yelled after him, half smiling.

* * *

Please review  
  
Let me know if you want a date chapter.  
  
Kisses  
  
Simone


	3. Three Shot

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K.R...Thanks for noticing.

**Warning:** SLASH...yummy

**A/N:** Still loving you!!!! This is the end, and might I say I'm very proud of it.

* * *

**On Your Knees, Potter: **_**Three Shot**

* * *

_

Harry and Draco sat at a table in the middle of Three Broomsticks, Harry smiling at Draco's obvious discomfort. "You don't date much, do you Dray?"

Draco scowled.

"Now that's not nice," Harry took a sip of his butterbeer. "So, why me Draco?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"It was only a few days ago, don't tell me you forgot already?"

"Oh," Draco looked into glass, "That."

"Yeah, 'that', you had to have known I wasn't going to let you get away with it."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Harry persisted. "You don't just randomly select your sworn enemy and have a good fuck."

"It was good, wasn't it?"

"Draco!"

"Okay, okay," Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I hm, um." He muttered.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"I like you," Draco said slowly and over pronounced.

Harry laughed, "You're serious?"

"Yes, Potter, I'm bloody serious."

"Ah, ah," Harry reached over the table and held Draco's hand, "It's Harry now."

Draco glared at him, then pulled him around the table for a kiss.

* * *

"Well now we have to talk about broadcasting our relationship," Harry said that night as he lay with Draco in the Slytherin's bed. 

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment by talking?" The blonde commanded.

"Watch it, or I will put my clothes back on." Harry warned.

"I bet."

The Gryffindor made a move to get up.

Draco locked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him back down, then rolled on top of him. "I don't think so." And he covered Harry's mouth with his own in a heated kiss.

Harry tangled his hands into the blonde's hair and Draco pulled him closer.

The rest of the winter holiday passed much the same way, Harry and Draco in bed, or on a date in Hogsmede (By Harry's request of course).

"I don't see why we can't just stay in and shag," Draco would complain.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because," was all he had to say before dragging the blonde out of his bedroom.

Then it was the last night before the rest of the students returned.

"What are we Dray?" Harry asked, lying on top of the blonde in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor tower.

"Mmm?" Draco asked, his eyes closed, leaning against the side of the couch.

"I mean, everyone's coming back tomorrow...are we just going to pretend like there's nothing between us, when we both know there is?"

Draco smiled, eyes still closed. "I don't know Harry."

Harry looked up at him, he looked so peaceful, his eyes gently shut, hair framing his face, a few stray strands, his pink lips slightly parted.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispered.

Draco opened his eyes, emerald met silver and the world stood still.

"Draco."

"Yes Harry?"

"...I think I love you."

Draco caught Harry's lips in a searing kiss, and there they were, Harry Potter, Gryffindor who was destined to save the world, and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, son of a Death Eater, kissing on the floor in front of a fire.

They pulled apart and settled back so they were both watching the flames dance, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry more tightly.

"Harry."

"Yes Draco?"

"...I think we just had a moment that you didn't ruin."

Harry laughed snuggling into the Slytherin's embrace.

And that's the end our story.

* * *

Please review 

Hope you all enjoyed!

Anyone wondering why I wrote this story? Funny really...I just decided I wanted to name a story 'On Your Knees, Potter'

Heh

Kisses

Simone


End file.
